The College of Wizarding Defense and Aurority
by Rite4ever
Summary: Harry Potter is studying to become an Auror at the College of Wizarding Defense and Aurority. He is invited to an event at the end of third year that could create a whole new adventure for Harry, one that includes danger, risk, and death.
1. Deathly Dreams

Hey all you HP fans! This is my second HP story because my first didn't turn out to be successful. This one will, I hope. How can you help? By clicking on that awesome box in the far bottom of your screen that says "Submit Review" and click "Go!" Please voice your thoughts and opinions in the blank box that appears before you. Please R&R! I can't stress that enough! Never mind here's the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Deathly Dreams  
  
Criminal records: Death Eater for 22 years  
  
Attempt at robbing Gringotts Wizarding Bank  
  
Act in Muggle Massacre of '93 :Confined to Azkaban: Life sentence  
  
Harry peered through his glasses down at the folder with his homework in it. It was his Criminology III class, with criminal records of a past criminal whose case had already been solved and closed. Of course, he and his classmates didn't know the solution the man had been given, thus why he was cooped up in his dormitory at midnight crouching over many books and papers lying about the crammed desk.  
  
Figuring he'd finish up tomorrow Harry undressed and switched off the desk light. He had one more glance of the records and slowly slid into the comfort of Mrs. Weasley's home-knitted blanket and drifted off.  
  
A great, big, black, dog suddenly loomed into his vision, and he whirled around, narrowly missing being trampled by the Knight Bus. He gasped in shock of what just happened.  
  
Eyes, seemingly endless, great mattes of unwashed hair, and dirt, filled Harry's vision. The waxy skin made him look like a skeleton, which adds to the fact he was unhealthily skinny. It was Sirius.  
  
"I thought you'd come and help your friend. Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful...it will make everything much easier..."  
  
And suddenly he saw Sirius's severed head through the fire, looking at him, and grinning, "You'll do fine in the Triwizard Cup Harry!"  
  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch...he saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfathers face...and suddenly he heard his own voice, "SHE KILLED SIRIUS! SHE KILLED HIM- I'LL KILL HER!" Harry woke up to find himself sweating like a pig. He had that damn dream again. Curse it.  
  
Falling out of bed Harry opened his eyes once more and glanced around. He had a room to himself thankfully, and he had gone to great efforts to make it "homey." Not that he had much to make it homey with in the first place, but it felt like home. Harry attended the College of Wizarding Defense and Aurority. It was his third and final year here, and he couldn't wait to get out and perform his job for real, not illegally as he had for his entire life, well, more like when he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was studying hard to become a successful Auror, as they are very hard to come by these days. He had neither of his best friends from school, Ron and Hermione. Ron is raking in the dough by becoming a pro Keeper for the newest pro quidditch team, the Gryffindors. Hermione was off to a great start working in the Ministry of Magic, aspiring to become Minister. Harry didn't doubt she could do it.  
  
Harry decided to tidy up a bit before hitting the books; it was a peaceful Saturday, but he didn't want to take chances. Bookshelves lined all the walls, leaving few spaces for posters of Ron's and the Cannon's quidditch teams. His cozy bed lay in one corner, with his old Hogwarts chest opposite his bed frame. His desk was huge, with areas for each of his things, such as Auror objects he had collected from the past such as his Sneak o Scope, Pensieve, and Foe-Glass. His reliable Firebolt lay against the wall, with other shelves packing things from Hogwarts.  
  
Harry picked up his clothes from the floor and stuffed them into the closet at the end of the room. He did a few more things then grabbed his book bag and slung it across his shoulder. He put his contacts in quickly, and blinked to let the solution run down his face, bringing his bright green eyes in contrast with his jet-black hair. He was already dressed in his black pants and shirt, with long trench coat like robes billowing behind him. He stuffed his wand in his pocket and headed down to breakfast.  
  
He met Willis, his best friend here, on the way down and stopped to talk to him.  
  
"Hey Willis!"  
  
"Hey Harry! Wanna come hit a few quaffles with us? You play Seeker!" Willis had his broom slung over his shoulder and was grinning at him broadly. Harry was widely known for his quidditch talent.  
  
"Sure man, I'll be down in about half an hour." Harry responded.  
  
"That's my man, always on schedule!" Harry laughed as Willis said this because he really was on time these days. Nothing like when he was in Hogwarts, when they fought off Voldemort and sneaked off grounds to speak to Hagrid.  
  
They passed each other in the hall and Harry went and got breakfast. He studied while he ate, then walked outside to retrieve his broom.  
  
"Accio broom." He said under his breath, and his Firebolt came, with whipping sounds of air behind it. It stopped right in front of him, like an army soldier, ready for battle. Harry grabbed it and quickly went to join his friends.  
  
That's all for Chapter 1 everybody. I will do my best to get Chapter 2 up! Now go and review! The box is right there! Don't be lazy and think, oh whatever. Just a review, that's all I'm asking! Thanks! 


	2. Introductions in a Strange Way

Chapter 2: Introductions in a Strange Way  
  
Harry trotted onto the field; his nerves up and excited. He looked up and saw that Willis had done a good job arranging teams. But it also looked like he had gone a bit too overboard. There were six boys and seven girls. It looked like a bet had been wagered. Harry grinned to himself, not surprised that Willis' ego had taken over again.  
  
"Hey Harry! Get on up here!" Yells came from above his head.  
  
Harry swung his leg over the broom like a horse and soared into the sky, his speed well over 100. He circled them all once and came to rest next to Willis.  
  
"What the hell Willis. Did you arrange this?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Hey man, they asked for it." Willis said, but Harry could tell he thought it was funny too.  
  
A small figure on the ground held up their hand then used a spell to make a whistling sound. The chasers immediately reacted, passing the ball to each other with pure ease. The girls were no pushovers; they were just as good as the boys. Harry circled above the rest, as did the girl seeker. She was at the other end of the field and Harry looked at her. With his contacts he could see anything, and he didn't have to worry about them getting cracked in the rain.  
  
The girl seeker was pretty; there was no doubt about that. She was also the same age, all his friends were. She was a brunette with long curly hair. She sprouted light gray eyes, and if he had been closer, he would have seen they changed color according to her mood. Right now they were a fiery green, ready for battle.  
  
Harry glanced away, afraid she would see him looking at her. Instead he searched for the Snitch. Pretty girl or no, he would not let the ladies win. They were down 2 goals, with the girls having 80 points. If he found the Snitch now, they would win. Harry circled lower, and still not seeing it, went higher once more. Suddenly something whipped past him. It was the other seeker. He took pursuit, forgetting everything else around him. His ears were muted to the cheers, for they now had a crowd.  
  
She was well ahead of him, but Harry's Firebolt did not let him down. He gained maximum altitude and hurtled past her, a grin widening on his lips.  
  
"Hey!" She yelled.  
  
Harry almost had it; it stopped and zipped upward.  
  
"Damn it," Harry said under his breath. The girl stopped next to him. "That was luck," Harry said to her.  
  
"We'll see about that," she said to him and took off again, in search once more.  
  
They were even, Willis, the Keeper, had done a marvelous job keeping the girls at bay. He wasn't letting one shot in. "Come on Harry! Grab the Snitch!" Willis yelled to him.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll get it." Harry zoomed upward and glanced around. Nope. Wait. There it is. Right next to that beater! Harry thought.  
  
Without thinking, he hurtled straight for it. The girl seeker had seen it too. They were now neck in neck.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hey," he said back, yelling more like.  
  
"Name's Taye," she yelled back.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"Oh, I know!"  
  
Harry laughed and said, "See ya later Taye!" And he zoomed past her and reached his hand out. It curled around the Snitch and Harry went higher for all to see. He raised his arm up and everyone saw, that Harry Potter had won the game for the boys.  
  
Please, if you just read this, send me a review! They would be very much appreciated! 


	3. Heavy as Lead

Everyone I need your reviews!!! I'm not getting as much as I'd like to and I'm asking for just 30 seconds of your time. Just click that little box in the far bottom of your screen. I do accept anonymous reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All original characters are mine. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Heavy as Lead  
  
Harry was currently running to his first class of the afternoon, Weapons class. In fact, it was his first weapons class as a third year. As an Auror, he was required to know how to use various weapons besides a wand. There would come a time when his or her wand wouldn't be at hand, and he would have to defend himself another way.  
  
Barely making it, Harry opened the door to the mirrored room and he saw his friends still stretching on the mat. This meant that the weapons master, John Reed, wasn't here yet. Harry quickly changed into his gym clothing, his armor in a mesh bag by the wall, lined up with the others.  
  
Just as Harry began stretching, the weapons master strolled in, whistling a haunting tune and all the talk stopped, even the girls. The weapons master was a big barrel of a man. Not to say he was fat, but rather lean and muscular. He had sideburns of almost, and Harry hated to say it, purple hair. It looked like it had been through some sort of dying process, or a spell. His eyes were sharp and acute.  
  
Looking through these eyes, he surveyed the lot of them, and in a husky voice said, "Being your third and final year here, the decisions you make and your loyalty to this school will determine whether you will survive the darkness out there." He emphasized on the last two words, making it sound like they were going to war. "I can teach you to fend with a sword, dodge bullets if need be, and kill with a wand. But that is as far as my teaching goes," he was now pacing the room, catching everyone's eye and making them cringe, "there will be nothing more I will be able to teach you at the end of this year. Then you will be on your own, to make the best and most beneficial choices for yourself and others. Which is why I require your utmost attention and effort. This will be your toughest year, and I will not make it any easier." At these last words he gave a slight grin and barked, "Now! I want thirty sit-ups and twenty push-ups. Then we will begin with real swords and see how you do! Go!"  
  
And they were off, everyone doing the required number of exercises. Once they were all finished and catching their breath, Reed brought out not the number of swords needed, but two. He looked around at them all and his eagle eyes rested on Harry. "Potter! Get up here and we'll see if you can handle this." Harry had held a sword only once, and even then he had had no idea how to use it, nevertheless he had defeated a deadly basilisk. Harry walked over to him and took the sword from Reed, the hilt cold in his hand.  
  
"Assume the guard position, like so," Reed went into a stance, his own blade crossing in front of him. Harry did the same, except it took him a bit longer to get it right. "Now, hit me."  
  
Harry stared at him, but whipped back to attention when the teacher said, "Guard!"  
  
Reed immediately tried a side cut. The sword was so heavy it was difficult for him to block, but block he did when the blow almost came in contact with his bare skin. A crescent moon followed the first with a whip in the air and before Harry knew it, his sword went flying in the air, landing with a muted thump on the mat.  
  
Harry stood there dumbfounded; they had practiced many things like this, such as a dagger and bow and arrow. But never did he find himself defenseless; he didn't even have his wand.  
  
As if reading his thoughts Reed said, "This is the situation I hope you will never come in contact with again Potter. But very good, many would not have been able to block that first blow. You may step back now. Before any of the rest of us touches a metal blade, you will make one, with the help of my assistant who you will meet on Monday. For the duration of this class you will pair up and practice with a wooden sword as I show you the basic moves. Let's move!"  
  
The class was hard, and by the time the bell in the tower rang to signal the end of their class, they were all sweating and found out they were permitted fifteen minutes of shower time.  
  
Dinner that night was simple, the cafeteria crew had supplied them with burgers, fries, and salad. Not that it bothered Harry, burgers were good anytime. He chatted with his friends about various things, and even today's weapons class came up.  
  
"Did you see the stiffness in that guy? Looked like he came straight from boot camp!"  
  
"I know! Then he gave us that speech!"  
  
"He made it sound like we were all going to die!"  
  
Harry made no comment in this conversation, he only nodded his head in agreement whenever someone glanced his way. His attention wandered during the meal, but woke up when he saw Taye crossing the room, her rather short uniform skirt catching his eyes. She noticed him looking and waved; Harry did likewise. Unfortunately Willis noticed this greeting too. He nudged Harry in the ribs.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Harry said, clutching the now bruised area; Willis had a strong arm.  
  
"Are you checking out the Tiger?" Willis said, a grin playing on his face.  
  
"The tiger?" Harry was skeptical.  
  
"Taylor Williams. She's wicked with a wand. At least that's what I heard."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know her name was Taylor. I guess she goes by Taye," Harry replied, her reputation impressive. At least he wasn't the only one people knew by face and not personally.  
  
That was the end of that conversation, as the guys started talking about quidditch and their next practice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry tossed and turned in his sleep. The windows were open and it was chilly. His body made it tough for him to sleep, but he did anyway. But when sleep did come, he wished it hadn't, for he saw dreams of a past he thought was gone.  
  
::White fog obscured his senses.big, blurred shapes were moving around him.then came a new voice, a man's voice, shouting, panicking-  
  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off."  
  
The sounds of someone stumbling from a room-a door bursting open-a cackle of high-pitched laughter-  
  
An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Harry had gone suddenly deaf-what was going on?  
  
At least a hundred dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at him, were standing beneath him. It was as though freezing water were rising in his chest, cutting at his insides. And then he heard it again. Someone was screaming, screaming inside his head. a woman.  
  
Then he saw Cedric's cold and lifeless face, staring at him, his eyes wide open. But his mouth moved, and it said, "Harry, save me," in a faraway voice that was too scary to be real.::  
  
Harry flew out of bed, abandoning the covers and breathing like he'd just run a marathon. He was sweating again, and was practically scared to death. No. He didn't want to think about death right now. Not after what he just relived.  
  
He couldn't get back to sleep. Instead he read his books, immersing himself in the safety of the emotionless arithmancy, not daring to go back to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all for now! Please send me your reviews and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. 


	4. Letters and Kisses

Omg guys! I need more reviews! I'm going to abandon this story if nobody is reading it! So regardless whether you like it or not please send me a review once you read the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 4: Letters and Kisses  
  
Classes were the main focus for all of Harry's friends that year. They were in their final year and it was so incredibly important for them to do well and excel in every single one of their classes. Study sessions were often planned every single night; the library was filled with third year students. Harry himself was swamped; the teachers were relentless, drilling and filling every kind of information into their brains. Not a nook or cranny was left for them to hold social lives.  
  
The days went by, endless, always with the prospect of the next test, or pop quiz that might come up. Weapons class was Harry's most anticipated class. He was growing more skilled in it every day. He mastered the sword; it was by far a much-preferred weapon than any other, such as the mace, or bo. He loved every class, and always wanted to be challenged.  
  
"Pick up the pace Potter! You can go much faster! Trench! (Willis) You're footing is wrong! Right, left! Not the other way around!"  
  
"Hey, go easy on me Potter! I want to graduate!"  
  
Spells were way more complicated than they had been in Hogwarts. Incantations increased to sentences in funny languages, no longer one or two words. They also began Self-Transfiguration, a different form of magic, not the same as Animagi. They also spent a great deal of time outside, learning to ride horses. There might come a time when apparation wouldn't work, and an alternate kind of transportation would be needed. The stables were cold especially in the winter, and they always had to groom and wash down their own mounts. Afterwards, everyone would trudge inside to a half hour break for warm showers or baths.  
  
Harry sometimes saw Taye, and spent his free afternoons with her, if she had one too. They became quite good friends and enjoyed each other's company. Taye came from America, off the east coast, and had gone to an all witch's school, private of course, all the way up in Maine, near the border of Canada. She spoke French and had been an exchange student in Beauxbatons for a year. Weekends were spent studying, and free afternoons were brain breaks, and those were often spent catching up on lost sleep. During the year, Harry eventually stopped having those horrible dreams, and he focused on school once more.  
  
Thus Harry Potter gradually became an Auror, and was an official adult. He is no longer the little first year boy at Hogwarts, standing up to pretty boy, Draco Malfoy. During those years he grew up, getting over deaths that haunted him all his life, one after another. He got through it all, despite the teasing remarks he endured, and wrath of the Ministry, who was always in some possible way after him. Now people said hello to him in the halls, and respected his skills and talents.  
  
All of Harry's old school friends grew up too. He rarely spoke to them anymore; despite what good friends they had been at Hogwarts. Hermione had successfully completed her mission of becoming Minister, and was now working her butt off trying to get house elves to work on public projects, ones that could improve condition and life of the people of London, instead of being slaves in other's homes. Ron still played Quidditch, and sent him the occasional letter, telling about where he was traveling, or how he had been courting Hermione. These thoughts always made Harry think of Ginny, who he had kissed in sixth year quite a few times. But this thought led to Taye, and he knew he would rather be kissing her instead.  
  
Graduation was finally right around the corner. G.I.A.N.T.s (Gargantuan Intellectual Auror Necessity Tests) were lurking, and would start the next week. Harry was pretty solid in all his subjects, except maybe Healing Potions, which he didn't have the patience for. Somehow he would scrape by; he always did.  
  
The day before the G.I.A.N.T.s however, Harry received quite a peculiar letter from the Owl Post. There was no return address, but only the sticky red stuff used to seal envelopes. Harry was at lunch when he finally had time to read it. Curiously opening it, he read aloud to his friends:  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
Sorry it has been so long since I last wrote you. I've been very busy lately. This is Ron by the way. I'm not supposed to let word out yet, but the Quidditch National Committee is holding the National Cup again. It's been a long time since the last one, and they were a little hesitant about doing it again this time. Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to join me and a few of our old friends, a sort of reunion. Bring whomever you like, but remember, I'm not made of money. I'll pay for you of course, and you'll all get top box seats. Mum and Dad are dying to see you again; they say they miss your bright and cheery face. I know you have graduation coming up, and the tournament is actually being announced tomorrow, so if you don't mind, I'll meet you at your graduation and we can leave soon after that. Send me an owl with your answer.  
  
Your old friend,  
  
Ron Weasley"  
  
Harry stopped there, stunned by this sudden act of welcoming. He was very shocked Ron had thought of him; he almost felt guilty he had never invited him over to see the school.  
  
"So you gonna go Harry?" Willis asked, breaking through his guilt gut.  
  
"Yeah man! Do it!"  
  
"I'd give anything to go!"  
  
"Ron Weasley? You're friends with him?"  
  
"Top box seats!"  
  
Harry knew he couldn't turn the offer down, and quickly ate to write a return letter to Ron's hospitality. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry passed Taye in the outdoor hall; it was dark out, and most of the students had deserted the books for bed. Friday night everyone went to sleep, their eyes shadowed with crow's feet. Harry and Taye naturally stopped and leaned against the railing to the wind whipping outside.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering Taye," Harry started, "if you would like to join me and Willis to the Quidditch Cup after graduation."  
  
"That's quite an offer Harry. How would I ever pay Ron back? I was only planning to go visit my parents before I went off on my rounds as an Auror. I don't think my family could afford something like that," she sounded very disappointed.  
  
"Trust me, I know Ron, and you won't have to pay him back. He'll be flattered that such a pretty girl would come by the request of him," Harry smiled at the effect of his words; Taye obviously loved it. She kept pulling back her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Well, that's very kind of you, Harry, and I would be honored to accept," She smiled at him then, and it was in that moment that she leaned forward into Harry, causing him to put his hands around her waist.  
  
"Well, I'm very glad you did, because it couldn't have been twice as interesting without you there." The space between them was nonexistent and Harry made sure of that, by closing his mouth onto hers, and keeping it that way for a while. Harry felt her body, and she shuddered and backed away.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Harry," she said, with a quick twist of her head, and she walked away to bed; Harry did the same, and he knew what they would both be dreaming about tonight. 


End file.
